


The Bet

by skaioctavia



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: With fugitives on the loose, Jake, Amy, Terry and Charles' mission is to capture and arrest them again. Jake and Amy were discussing which apartment they were going to move to - his or hers - and as they were unable to reach a consensus, they decided to make a bet: whoever arrested less fugitives will have to move to the apartment whoever arrested  more. The bet was going well, both were super determined to win, but not everything is working out, and things can get out of hand... very quickly.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Hope you like this chapter! Second chapter will be up soon! :) It takes place in episode 11 of the fourth season.
> 
> ** English isn’t my first language so it might’ve a few mistakes, sorry for that.

Jake and Amy arrive at Nine-Nine for another day at work. Amy takes the bag off her shoulder and massages it with her hands, trying to relieve the tension that was in it.

“Oh, love the shirt, Jake," Charles says, pointing to the shirt that Jake was wearing. Rosa was sitting at Charles's table, they were probably solving a case together. “Lilith Fair '98 had the best lineup. Meshell Ndegeocello crushed it that year.”

“Thank you, Boyle, but this is not my shirt,” Jake says, and Terry arrives as he talks. “I slept at Amy’s and I spilled ranch dressing on mine.”

“Don’t you have a drawer full of clothes at her place by this point?" Terry asks, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Yeah, I spilled ranch dressing all over the drawer. What’s so hard to understand about this, guys?”

“Why don’t you two move in together already?” Rosa asks as Jake and Amy go to their respective tables. “I thought you were planning to.”

“We are," Amy said. “We just haven’t decided whose apartment we’re going to live in. I think Jake should move into mine, because it's bigger, nicer, and isn’t covered in black mold.”

“Black mold, Amy? Not cool,” Jake says. “Right, Terry?" Jake turns around to face Terry, who is looking at him confused.

“What?" Terry asks.

“I rest my case," Jake said smiling, and Amy rolled her eyes. “Besides, my place is cheaper and it’s in a cooler neighborhood.”

“Yeah. That neighborhood is technically called Cobblestink,” Gina says and Amy nods, and Jake sighs.

“All right, everyone. Listen up,” the captain says, leaving his office with his glasses in one hand and papers in the other. “We have the situation. Ten minutes ago, the prison van overturned on Nevins Street,” he informs, reading the paper in his hand. “It was carrying nine convicts who are now at large. It’s our job to bring them in. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a manhunt.”

Peralta gasps. “A manhunt," he says smiling.

“Okay," Jake raises his voice and speaks as if he's giving commands to everyone at the station. “What I want from each of you and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in the area. Your fugitive’s name is Dr. Richard Kimble.”

Everyone smiles looking at Jake, but then Captain Holt speak out.

“There must be some sort of error," he says. "There are nine fugitives and none of them are named Kimble."

“I didn’t kill my wife!" Peralta says.

“What?" Holt asks, confused.

“You’re supposed to go, ‘I don’t care!’”

“I don’t care,” Ramond says.

“Let the manhunt begin!” Peralta says excitedly.

***

“Patrol officers have secured a ten-block perimeter," Holt says, pointing to a small map of the perimeter. “All civilians are being evacuated. Here's what the convicts were in for: arson, kidnapping, racketeering, assault and battery, forgery and counterfeiting, triple homicide,” Raymond says, pointing to each of the nine fugitives' photos and telling each other's crimes, while Rosa and Peralta looked at each other excitedly.

“Whoo!" Peralta says excitedly and everyone looks at him furiously, except Rosa who laughed at him. “What? I'm not excited about the murders, I'm excited about the chance to avenge them,” Jake says and Amy rolls her eyes. “You guys are the weird ones."

“Diaz, I want you with me here interviewing the witnesses," Holt says and Rosa nods. “The rest of you will search the secured area in the following teams: Santiago, Boyle; Jeffords and Peralta. Get to work,” he says and leaves the room, while the police get up from their chairs.

“Okay," Amy says. “We’ll start south of Nevins. You two start at Bond and we’ll rendezvous in the middle assuming, of course, Boyle and I haven’t already caught all the fugitives by the time you two show up,” Amy says confidently, and Charles nods, smiling too.

“Amy, there are nine hardened criminals running free in the streets. This is hardly the time for childish trash talk,” Peralta says, and Amy raises an eyebrow, finding what he said strange. “It's time for a bet. A crazy-ass bet!” he says, and Amy smiles.

“What are you thinking?" Amy asked.

“Whoever catches the most fugitives gets to keep their apartment," Jake says. “Loser moves in with the winner."

“All right. I'm in,” Amy says, holding out her hand, and Peralta shakes it. “I hope you like sleeping in a bed with a thousand pillows."

“Well, I hope you like sharing my gray towel,” Jake says.

“Was it gray when you bought it?" Amy asks.

“I didn't buy it. It was in the apartment when I moved in.”

Amy looks at him with disgust. “Are you sure you don’t want to just move in with me?"

“We already shook on it. The bet stands. Prepare to die. And by “die,” I mean move in with me. Here we go,” Jake says.

***

“I get that the streets are empty, but slow down, man,” Terry tells Jake, who was driving really fast. “Terry forgot his Dramamine."

“Stakes are high, Sarge. I know it doesn't matter to you, but I really want to beat Amy,” Peralta said, slowing the car down a bit.

“Doesn’t matter? Look, I am completely on board. You need your own space. I had a painting studio in my apartment.”

“Was it in the 90s? Did you wear overalls and no shirt?”

“Every change I got,” Terry says and Jake gasps. “But then I moved in with Sharon. And then the kids came along. Do you know where I have to paint now? In the tiny room under the stairs. I am not gonna let you lose this bet. The march toward the closet starts with a single step.”

“Cool. So, basically just telling me not to get married and have kids— anything from dispatch?”

“Security footage from a bank near the accident," Terry says, looking at the tablet. “Two fugitives ran past going north toward Flatbush. Looks like the arsonist and the gunrunner.”

“Let’s go after the arsonist first,” Peralta says. “I thought of the perfect thing to say when we catch him that no one else could ever have possibly—“

“‘You’re burnt’?” Terry asks, and Jake is silent.

“No," Peralta says, and Terry laughs.

***

“Initial reports had one of the fugitives heading south on Lincoln Place," Charles informed and Amy nodded, without taking her eyes off the street as she drove.

“On it," she says. “So, I know you're Jake’s best friend, and—“

“Did he say that? Did you get this on tape?”

“No," Amy says, and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“No, he didn’t say that or no, you didn’t get it on tape?" Amy opens her mouth to speak, but doesn't know what to say. “Doesn’t matter. Either way, you screwed up big time.”

“Anyway," Amy says. “All I’m saying is I know you’re Jake’s best friend and you really want him to win this bet—“

“Are you kidding? That’s the last thing I want.” Amy frowns and looks at him. “Jake moving in with you is my dream comes true. Your apartment is two blocks away from mine. Jake will be able to pop by any time.” Boyle gasps.“Imagine it. He’s had a tough day. He's fighting with Amy. You know how you let things escalate. So, he just walks over to my place, bottle of wine in hand, and we just talk it out. And then by the time that bottle’s finished, you’ve come to your senses and apologized.”

“Maybe I don't want to win this bet," Amy says, clearly offended by what Charles said she “let things escalate".

***

Jake and Terry had parked the car and started looking down the street, looking for a clue. They were on alert, prepared for anything. Your ears attentive, listening for any kind of noise and your eyes with sharp visions, looking at every square inch.

“Jake, look," Terry says, pointing to the floor, where there was blood leaving a trail - and a trail. “Do you think it’s our guys?"

“Maybe. But here’s New York so there’s a very strong chance it’s just “city blood”,” Peralta says.

They follow the trail of blood and find a fugitive trying to climb an alley wall to escape.

“NYPD! Freeze!” Peralta says.

“Freeze!"

The man pulls away from the wall and raises his hands in surrender.

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the precinct escaped convict number one!” Jake says, entering the police station with the man in handcuffs. Jake turns to Terry. “Terry, where’s the music? That was the cue.”

“I didn’t have that Queen song on my phone. I wasn’t gonna pay $ 1.99 for it.”

Jake rolls his eyes. “Okay, so I guess I'll have to sing it myself." Jake clears his throat. “WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY AMY!” he sings as Amy laughs, and rolls his eyes.

“Nice work, man. You can put your perp in holding with the other three convicts,” Holt said.

“Wait. Other three?” Jake asks, confused.

“Yeah. Santiago and Boyle bought them in.”

“That’s right. It's three to one,” Amy says, smiling victoriously. “Guess you won’t be needing this anymore since you’ll be moving in with me,” Santiago said, holding up Peralta’s gray towel.

“My towel."

“Yeah, your towel," Santiago said, smirking, lighting the lighter and placing it against the towel, but it didn't burn. Peralta smiles and Amy looks at him. “Why won’t it burn?"

“Because it never fully dries,” Peralta said, and Santiago looked at him in astonishment. “The towel lives, and so do we!”

***

Peralta and Terry had captured three more fugitives and Amy and Boyle had captured one more, which left them in a draw. Amy and Jake faced each other, both confident that they would win.

“Well, there’s just one convict left. Whoever finds him wins.”

“Yeah. I guess you could say he’s the Golden Snitch.”

“Wait. Was that a Harry Potter reference?” Amy asked, discredited.

“It most definitely was. I started reading them ‘cause you love them so much.”

“And?" asked Amy excitedly.

“You were right. They’re incredible. Remember when I called in sick the other day?” Santiago nods. “I was at home reading Order of the Phoenix."

“Oh this makes me so happy! How sad is it when Cedric dies?”

“I was crushed. Literally crying on the toilet.”

“I know, right,” Santiago says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Guys. The fugitive. The bet?” Terry interrupts them.

“Right," Peralta says. “I'm gonna catch this last fugitive, win the bet and then we’re gonna live together for the rest of our relationship. Just you and me and towel makes three.”

“Cool," Amy says. “Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Just so you know, at the end of the sixth book, Snape kills—“

“La-la-la-la-!" Peralta sings, his hands covering his ears. “No spoilers!"

Amy smirked, but before she could say anything, Captain Holt called them all on the radio.

“Peralta? Santiago?” Captain Holt says.

“Yeah, we're here," Jake says.

“Us too, Captain,” Santiago says.

“We have a lead. One of our witnesses saw the last convict, George Gessilnick, the murderer, go down into a manhole and escape into the sewer near the crash site.”

“Copy that, we're on it,” Santiago says, and she and Boyle run to the building's exits.

“Yeah, so are we. We’re also on it,” Jake informs and he and Terry also run to the exits.

***

“Please let this muck be water. Please let this muck be water. Please let this muck be water!” Charles told himself as he and Amy walked through the sewer, holding their guns and flashlights. “I won’t be able to hug Nicolaj for a month. He doesn't have all his shots yet,” Boyle says.

“Shhh," Santiago says. “I think I heard something."

***

“I can’t believe Leonardo lived in this," Jake says, walking through the sewer with Terry. “I mean, Michelangelo, I get. He's kind of a sloppy dude. But Leo is so fastidious.”

“Jake, shut up," Terry says.

“Sarge, we’re in a sewer. I'm goin’st to talk about the Turtles.”

“No, Jake. Shut up. I hear something,” Terry says and then a gunshot sounds through the room. Terry and Jake look at each other.

“It must be Amy! She must’ve find him!” Jake said, and started running across the sewer, looking for the convict. And to his surprise he found him, gun in hand, turned on his back. Jake came at him from behind and immobilized him, taking his gun and putting the handcuffs on him. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you,” Jake says and raises it, handing it over to Terry.

Charles appears in the place that Jake was, running. He was desperate and I could see it on his face, so Peralta smiled.

“Sup, looser?" Jake says.

“Jake—!" Boyle try to say, but Jake butted him in.

“How’s like to be on the looser side, Charles? I'm sorry you had to be with Amy, would be a nice victory if you were with me and I know we—“

“It’s Amy!" Charles shouted, interrupting him.

“What’s wrong with Amy?" Peralta asked, confused.

“She’s been shot!"


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! Sorry it took a while, it was for some reason hard for me to come up with a great end I don’t think I did but I still liked it. Hope you do as well! :) Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks, this means so much for me <3

_"She’s been shot!"_

Jake feels as if time has stopped and he is there, caught in his own delirium. He felt his heart tighten against his chest and the air became more difficult to breathe. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she had been shot.

"Where’s she?" Jake asked, panicking, and Charles didn't answer, just started running and Jake went after him.

After running for a few seconds, they arrived at Amy. She was sitting, leaning against the "wall" of the sewer with her eyes closed, while trying to control her breathing and stay calm through the pain.

“Ames!" Jake says, kneeling beside her, and she opens her eyes to look at him. Even in poor lighting, he can see that she is getting pale. He touches her forehead and realizes that in addition to having a fever, she is sounding cold.

“Jake..." she whispers.

“No, no, no— Don’t try to speak, Ames. Everything’s okay, all right? We’ll get you out of here and you’ll be fine,” Peralta said, and then he took off his jacket and used it to press on the wound in Amy's belly. The amount of blood that was there scared him, but he didn't let it show. He needed to be calm — for her.

“It hurts, Jake," Amy whispered, her breathing uneven.

“I know, babe. I know,” Peralta says brushing her hair off of her face. “But you’ll be fine, okay? You just gotta hang on with us, all right? Stay with me.” Jake turns his attention to Boyle. “Call Holt and ask an ambulance. Now!” Charles nods and calls caption.

“Jake,” Amy says.

“Babe, it's okay. I'm here,” Jake says, pressing his jacket against the strongest wound. Amy have never heard his voice sound so vulnerable. He can’t loose Amy. He can’t.

“Jake, if something happens to me—“

“Nothing is happing to you, okay? I promise you everything’s gonna be okay,” Jake says, stroking her cheek, hoping it will alleviate at least a little the pain she was feeling. He knew it wasn't going to happen, but he at least wanted to believe it.

“If something happens to me, I want you to know I loved you to the moon and back."

Jake’s eyes started watering, and he hold her hand and squeezed it.

“I love you too, Ames. But nothing is happening to you. You’ll be just fine.”

“I may survive, but... the baby won’t," Amy says, and Peralta felt the world fading. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was look at her confused, desperate and surprised.

“Baby? You’re— are you pregnant?”

“Surprise," Amy says, and then ends up coughing, and closes her eyes, her face scrunched up in pain and she lets out a groan.

“We’ll talk about this later, hon’. Everything’s gonna be fine. I promise you,” Peralta said, not believing the promise itself.

“I’ve talked to the captain, the ambulance is getting here as fast as they can, but the firemen are coming to help Amy get out of here."

“Can’t we just get her out of here ourselves?”

“We can’t. We can do something wrong, and if the bullet moves too much inside of her it may end up breaking through some tissue or some artery. We have to let Amy where she is until they’re here.”

“Okay," Jake agreed, and then looked back at Amy. “We’ll have to wait a few minutes, babe. But you have to stay with me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Santiago nods, feeling too weak to speak, but when she does she feels the world spinning around her and then closes her eyes tightly, trying to control her breathing.

“‘Kay, Ames. Remember that time we were in that Brazilian Restaurant? We were eating _Picanha_ and it was just you and me?” Jake said, trying to distract her. Amy wanted to answer him, but she was in a lot of pain. Jake just squeezed her hand tighter, as if he read her thoughts and said it was okay. “It was an amazing day. I mean, even though we ate so many _Picanhas_ that we got sick the other day, it was so damn worth it.” Jake laughs. “I know you don’t think so, but I do. It was delicious. But, although the _Picanha_ was awesome, that didn’t make the night special. What made it special were the fact you were with me, there.” Jake smiles sadly at her. “Don’t leave me, Ames. I can't lose you. I'm sorry I was so focused on this stupid bet. I heard the shot but.. I thought you had win and I didn’t think you had actually gotten shot. I'm so sorry. This is my fault.”

“It’s not your fault," Amy whispers, and then her eyes close, and everything went black for her.

But for Peralta, it didn’t. He went into despair as he shook her hand.

“Amy? Amy! Can you hear me? Ames, please, answer me!” he says, desperate. Then he turns to Charles. “She collapsed."

“They should be here in any second," Charles says softly, trying to stay strong for his friend and be positive even though he wasn’t so sure.

“I can't lose her, Charles," Jake whispered.

“You won’t lose her. I promise you she’ll be okay. She’s strong and she’s gonna get through this.”

“She’s pregnant," Jake said, and Boyle almost passed out. “Please, Charles, don’t collapse too."

“I won’t," Charles said, trying to stay calm. "I won’t."

“NYFD!" someone cries out.

“They’re here,” Charles says, running to find the firemen.

“You hear that, Ames? They’re here,” Jake whispers in her ear. “Everything’s gonna be okay."

“There they are!" Charles says, guiding the firemen to Amy. They surround her and take Jake away from her. “Weak pulse. High fever. We need to get her out of here, now. She has already lost a lot of blood,” the fireman says and Jake’s heart aches. “Bring the stretcher!"

* * *

Jake was in the hospital waiting room, pacing frantically, waiting for any news of his girlfriend and the baby he had discovered hours ago. The entire squad was there, all distressed by news of Amy.

“Jake, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy,”Ginny says, and Jake sits down in one of the empty chairs.

“I'm sorry, I'm just too worried about her— about them," Jake says.

“I know you are. So are we. But you have to stay calm, okay? For your own good and Amy’s,” Rosa says and Peralta nods.

“They’ll be all right, Jake,” Gina tells, holding him. “She’s strong and I know she can do this. Do you really think a bullet could ever stop Amy Santiago?”

“I don’t think so,” Jake says.

“So don’t I. Very soon she’ll be in the Nine-Nine again.”

“Thank you, Gina. Thank you guys, all of you.”

“Don’t thank us, you don’t need to," Rosa said, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Family of Amy Santiago?" a doctor appears in the hospital's waiting room, and Jake hurries to stand in front of the doctor.

“I'm her boyfriend, Jake Peralta. “Is she okay? Is the baby fine?” Jake asked.

The doctor smiled and it gave Jake a relief.

“You’re lucky, mister Peralta. The bullet did not hit or harm the baby, and neither did with Amy. After some weeks with bed rest she’ll be fine as nothing happened.”

Peralta sighed in relief and so did all their friends. They were relieved Amy and the baby were okay.

“Can I see her?" Jake asked.

“Yes, you can. She’s not awake yet, but she’ll wake up at any minute. Just remember she has to take it easy. ”

“Thank you, doctor,” Peralta said.

The doctor took her to the room Amy was in, and then left the two alone. Jake approached his girlfriend and sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until a sweet voice that he would recognize from anywhere called her name. He opened his eyes and saw Amy looking at him. He sighed in relief and held her hand while his other hand was on her face.

“Hey, Ames,” he said, smiling.

“What happened?" she asked, felling confused.

“You’re in the hospital, babe. You were shot,”Peralta said, and Amy’s confused face turned to a worried face.

“The baby—“

“The baby's okay and so are you," Jake said quickly, his hand her going to her belly. "Ames, why didn’t you tell me before?"

“I discovered yesterday and I was thinking of a good moment to tell you but then the convicts escaped from prison and we had to find and arrest them and we were having some issues to decide who's house we would move in and then we made the bet, so I kinda thought about telling you tonight when I won the bet and we went to my house,” she said and he sighed. “Now I guess you won, so once I get out of here we—“

“We’re moving to your house, Amy,” Jake interrupted her and said.

“But— why? You won, we made a bet and—“

“Screw this stupid bet. All I want is you to be happy. Is what I want for both of you,” he said, smiling. “And I wouldn’t be happier then move in with you, Amy Santiago.”

She smiles and wipes her tears away. “Thank you, Jake. I love you so much.”

"I love you two too," he said and then kissed her.

Even though they disagreed sometimes, they’d still always love each other and come up with a solution, because they’re Amy and Jake and they’re meant to be forever.


End file.
